Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to methods of applying coating compositions. More specifically, the present invention relates to techniques for enhancing the surface uniformity of an applied nonmetallic coating.
While the present invention is described herein with reference to illustrative embodiments for particular applications, it should be understood that the invention is not limited thereto. Those having ordinary skill in the art and access to the teachings provided herein will recognize additional modifications, applications, and embodiments within the scope thereof and additional fields in which the present invention would be of significant utility.